


Teen idle

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Eventual Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, kinda Mondo POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: "This was going to be a school for the best of the best, but then they realized that there were way more crazys the ultimates."Patient: Mondo OowadaIllness: PTSD-induced panic attacksSpecial orders: Cannot be around trucks, or other large vehicles.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up in a strange room. It had two plastic windows on each side, and one in the front. The rest of the room was white, and padded. He looked around. The room had a camera, which was trained on him. Oh, right. His gang threw him in the looney bin after one too many freak-outs. Well, at least they let him keep him jacket, and his hair was still up. Good. He looked through the door window, into the empty hall. He could barely see the person curled up on the other side. He checked his left, which was empty. The one to his right looked empty, but he could just make out a kid curled up on the floor. He had only white clothes on. The boy sat up, seeming to know Mondo had been looking at him. He had jet-black hair, and bright red eyes. He also, upon closer inspection, was wearing gloves. The other boy also had huge dark circles under his eyes, and some suspicious marks on his face and neck. Is that what the cameras are for? " Hello, there. I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! And you are..". The boy trailed off, waiting for him to answer. " Mondo. Mondo Oowada.". Kiyotaka nodded. " Why are you here?". Mondo was kind of surprised t getting such a blunt question. " Panic attacks, I guess. Hopefully not staying here long, really I'm fine. You?". Mondo looked over to the boy on the other side of the plastic. " My parents were worried after.....the incedent with the knife...Not really a good story. That's why I'm surrounded by cameras. So nothing happens. They get a bad rep if anyone dies, you know.". " Have people..died here?". " I couldn't tell you. They say in the wave up, there was a crazy guy who burnt down the wing with him in it, but there's no evidence of burning, so I don't belive it.". " Whaddya mean by " Wave"? ". " A group, like a class. We are in wave 78. The guy who supposedly burnt down the wing would be in wave 77.". " Is there anyone else?". " Yes, several. Behind you is Chihiro Fujisaki's room, and across from you is Toko Fukawa. It's just like the slogan for this place.". " Oh? What's that?". " Everyone has a little something wrong with everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self harm

It was actually really nice to have someone to talk to, even if he seemed to be obsessed with order. While he talked to the boy, one thought plagued his mind. The possibility thet the guy he was talking to killed someone, or at least hurt them. He was a bit worried,, even though his cell neighbour brushed off the " Knife incedent", as he put it, as unimportant. The thought of him being a murderer scared him so much that the words came tumbling out. " What was the knife incedent? Did you fucking kill someone?". "Why do you think that? Because I did not tell you about what it entailed? Because we are in a mental institution?". " Sorry, I am just a bit paranoid.". Without another word, the boy who was talking to him pushed up his sleeves, reveling long wounds. Some were fresher than others, some had become scars. The red-eyed boy's face was stone, as Mondo stared at his arms in horror. "'You...did that?". He other boy nodded solemnly, then rolled up his sleeves. " I wish they had just let me die. It would be better for everyone.". Mondo could barely speak as Taka rolled down his sleeves. They stayed in silence, until a chime sounded, and the doors to the rooms slid open. " It's lunch time". They walked down the hall together, not speaking a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I've been dead. I've just been really tired.

They had to be escorted by guards, so they wouldn't make a run for it. The guy seemed nice, not to chatty, a overall good guy. The guard left when he got into the lunchroom. He got a pretty average lunch, a sandwich and an apple. Most people got the same thing, even though his new cell neighbor, and two other girls got a soup. He put his tray next to Taka's. The other boy was idlely chatting with a short girl. As he sat down, Ishimaru turned to him,mand the cute girl leaned forward. " Hello. This is Chihiro Fugisaki. He is in the room next to yours.". " Hi! Nice to meet you!". Wait, he? That looked like a girl... " Nice to meet you, too. I'm Mondo Oowada.". " Cool!". He smiled warmly at the g- Boy. He was a boy, remember. " Why do you have soup?". Taka looked up at him, his red eyes boring holes into Mondo's skin. " So I do not attempt to choke myself to death, or put myself in a life-threatening situation." Oh,right. Why he was here. What about he-him? What was the short one here for? " Hey, kid. Why are you in this place?". The kid looked at little surprised, then looked down at his hands. " I have severe anxiety attacks. They can get pretty bad". " Sorry to hear that.". " Yeah, once it got so bad I had a heart attack. I was in therapy for it, but after that my dad freaked out and sent me here.". " Willingly? He got rid of his kid?". Chihiro's eyes widened, and Taka rubbed his back a few times. He calmed down after awhile. " He wouldn't do that. He just got scared. Sorry, I get triggered super easily.". " No, I'm sorry. I shoulda chosen my words more carefully.". " It's fine.". They sat in silence for a few minutes, eatning their lunches, when another new person came in. His teath were stained black, and obvious sign he was a smoker. His flaming red hair and goatee were a stark contrast to his pale, sickly looking skin. He was somehow familiar to Sayaka, because as soon as she saw him, she got up and started running at him, screaming. His eyes widened as she flew at him. " AMI THAT PRETTY NOW? ARE YOU HAPPY, YOU SON OF A BITCH? SATISFIED WITH WHAT YOU TOOK?". What was going on here? Taka had his hand wrapped around Chihiro, the pair turned away from the chaos. Chihiro was shaking and crying, poor kid. The other boy was doing his best to calm him down, but to no avail. The red-haired boy was about to leave the lunch area when the guards grabbed Sayaka, restraining her. Oh god, was it like this every day?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I don't like,but hey I hate my writing anyways.

I looked towards the pair to my left, trying to ignore the struggling blue-haired girl, and the sickly pale boy. Chihiro was curled up against Taka's chest, his eyes wide open, his body trembling. It looked like Taka wasn't faring much better. His eyes were wide, and his expression looked dead, his hands just barely curling around the smaller boy. I nearly jumped when a cruel laugh came from behind me. 

"Puhhuhuhuhuhuhu! What beautiful despair! I didn't expect this!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Junko fucking Enoshima, that's who!

Ok then. Well, it's obvious why she's here. I looked back over to redhair, who was sitting now, his eyes wide open. I slid over to him.

"So, why the fuck did she try to kill you?"

"Why are you askin?"

Was this guy that stupid?

"She tried to kill you. She was yellin at you, and sayin you took something."

"Leave me alone, bitch. It's none of your business anyhow."

"Alright, Jesus Christ."

Sighing, the real gravity of the situation hit me like...a tree. It was terrifing. Looking around, I met the gaze of almost everyone in the room. The manical laughter still rang in my ears. Will it always be like this? Was I destined to slowly lose my mind with a bunch of crazys? Will I die here? The questions bounced around my head at rapid speed. The boy to my left had calmed down considerably, but still kept his head on the talker’s chest. Looking up from the shorter boy’s face, I saw the dead eyes of the other one. They were slowly letting warmth back in, but it seemed like it would be a long time until he recovered. The girl who just about killed the other guy had finnaly been allowed to sit down, but now she only stared at the floor. I was in a room full of dead eyes and insane laughter. My senses blurred together. Everything seemed so surreal. I was going to go insane.


End file.
